Atlantic Project
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Keduanya saling menerjang, mencakar, tak ingin mengalah karena mereka tahu kalau mereka kuat, raja para hewan meski berbeda habitat. Keduanya adalah pemburu yang akan bertarung tanpa takut meski hasilnya harus ada yang mati./ OOC, OC, AU, GAJE, Dislike? dont read. 18x27x59x69 many more, yaoi, shonen ai, sibling's complex, pedo? hurt, friendship
1. Chapter 1

ATLANTIC PROJECT ~AP~

.

Original story from Rin.

Copied situation from Mutan Academy Atlantic Project ~AP~ by Rin.

Image original by Rin.

Uploader : Rin and Edden.

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn not mine.

.

.

.

Prologue : First day at AP

.

********** Rin -X- Edden **********

.

.

Perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan manusia memang mengagumkan, selalu ada cara untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, namun di sisi lain menghasilkan sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan. Misalnya mutasi, tadinya hanya untuk kepentingan pertanian dan peternakan dengan tujuan mendapakan bibit unggul. Namun ternyata mutasi terjadi bukan hanya pada tumbuhan dan hewan, mutasi terjadi juga pada manusia dengan perbandingan 100.000 : 3 kelahiran. Biasanya manusia yang mengalami mutasi akan mati beberapa saat setelah dilahirkan, namun ada juga yang hidup. Mereka dianggap monster karena wujud dan kekuatannya yang tidak seperti orang kebanyakan.

Setelah perang nuklir mutasi makin menjadi-jadi dan terjadi di seluruh negara di dunia bahkan di pedesaan yang ada di pedalaman sekalipun. Hal ini menjadi masalah di setiap negara di dunia. Orang-orang tua yang memiliki anak mutan ada yang merasa malu dan menyembunyian anaknya bahkan membuangnya dan membunuhnya. Tapi ada juga yang berinisiatif membesarkannya dan mengajarkan mereka pengendalian dalam menggunakan kekuatannya dengan benar. Sisi lain yang juga menyedihkan adalah kekuatan mereka digunakan oleh penjahat misalnya dalam perdagangan obat terlarang, mencuri dan pembunuh bayaran. Akhirnya para pemimpin negara, ilmuan terkemuka di dunia, pecinta alam, dan sosiolog membuat suatu gagasan untuk mengatasi keadaan yang memprihatinkan tersebut. Mereka mengajak semua negara-negara di dunia bekerjasama dalam proyek raksasa. Proyek ini dipimpin oleh ilmuan muda bersama beberapa sahabatnya dan donatur - donatur rahasia yang memberian apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk pembangunan itu, yang menghabiskan dana jumlahnya melebihi total jumlah kekayaan 100 orang terkaya di dunia. Sebuah pembangunan pulau raksasa di tengah samudra atlantik dengan teknologi dan sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat manusia dan semua itu dikatakan melibatkan makhluk luar angkasa, sihir dan dunia lain. Tapi itu hanya desas-desus yang tidak bisa dibuktikan oleh siapapun.

.

Dalam 7 tahun proyek pulau raksasa beserta isinya berhasil diselesaikan. Ada 3 pulau yang dibuat pulau pertama dan kedua saling berhubungan dengan 8 jembatan dan 3 terowongan bawah laut. Pulau ketiga lebih kecil hanya ¼ dari besar kedua pulau lainnya dan menjadi tempat tinggal bagi para staf pengajar dan tamu yang berkunjung. Pada awalnya sekolah itu hanya mendidik mutan, namun akhirnya menerima siswa yang memiliki kemampuan lain. Selain pendidikan formal dan pengendalian kekuatan, mereka yang dianggap mampu mengendalkan emosi dan menggunakan kemampuannya dengan baik diberi tugas mencari dan membawa para mutan yang muncul di semua negara-negara di dunia hingga ke pelosok hutan belantara. Mutan yang dianggap bisa dilatih masuk kategori E dan D, sedangkan mutan liar dan ganas masuk kategory X bisa dibunuh dan dihancurkan. Lebih dari 30.000 orang bekerja di pulau itu mulai dari guru, dosen, ilmuan, ahli kimia, teknik, psikolog, tukang masak,tentara, dll, dari seluruh dunia, yang telah melewati seleksi ketat. Tahun 20xx akademi raksasa itu dibuka dengan nama Atlantic Project atau lebih sering di sebut AP dan hingga saat ini telah berjalan selama 12 tahun serta menampung lebih dari 18.000 mutan dan 2000 non-mutan. Meski banyak desas-desus yang muncul bahwa akademi itu untuk melatih mutan sebagai senjata hidup atau pun membuat manusia tipe baru yang akan menggeser manusia saat ini, namun tak ada yang membuat AP bergeming. Beberapa kali serangan teroris dengan rudal nuklir pun tak mampu menembus kubah luar pulau itu. Anak-anak dan para penghuni lain tetap aman di dalam pulau dan melakukan aktivitas mereka sebagaimana mestinya.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

Pagi yang cerah di tahun ke dua belas bulan september adalah awal masuk semester baru di AP. Semua anak sedang menunggu pembagian kelas, termasuk anak-anak SMP. Pembagian kelas diurus oleh Komite Pelajar sementara para guru rapat untuk kurikulum baru. Saat semuanya sedang menunggu di aula seorang anak berambut merah menyelinap masuk kedalam barisan anak kelas dua. Kyouya Hibari yang merupakan wakil ketua Komite Pelajar SMP menyadarinya dan menyambar mike dari Belphegor sang sekretaris yang sedang membacakan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

.

"Ae? Oi hi-"

"Rambut merah yang baru datang, maju ke DEPAN SEKARANG ATAU KAMIKOROSU!" Hibari memanggil baca : treak merintah- anak itu dengan nada geram. Semua anak langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud dan mereka tertawa begitu tahu siapa anak itu.

"Hieee, ketahuan deh! Maaf..., kan baru telat sepuluh menit!" anak itu maju dan membungkuk mohon maaf pada Hibari.

"Yang namanya telat tetap telat, perbaiki lagi jam wekermu itu! Kamu ini kan ketua komite, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Hie...maaf!"

"Kok bisa-bisanya nyantai begitu? Rambutmu juga, sejak kapan jadi merah menyala begitu?" Belphegor memberikan beberapa lembar copyan pada Tsuna yang kini cengar cengir menanggapi kemarahan Hibari.

"Baru kucat pagi-pagi buta tadi! Gimana? Cocok ngak, keren kan Hayato-chan?" tanyanya pada Gokudera Hayato yang merupakan bendahara komite.

"Lebih bagus rambut aslimu, aku lebih suka rambut coklatmu itu." Gokudera sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Dan sibuk dengan pembagian dasi dan jas baru.

"Aku kan pengen ganti gaya, ini cuma rambut! Paling beberapa minggu lagi balik warnanya"

"Oh, cuma rambut? Dan gara-gara itu kau telat?! Hayato, habisi rambutnya itu!" Hibari emosi dan menyodorkan gunting pada rekannya.

"HIEEE! Sabar Kyou, jangan gila dong! Bisa jelek aku kalau botak!" Tsuna memegang kepalanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi aku pengen lihat, ushishishishi!"Belphegor mulai ngayal dan lusinan pisau muncul dari saku dan badannya, membuat semua anggota komite menyingkir tak mau dekat-dekatnya.

"Kufufufufu, Bel jangan jadi provokator! Sudahlah, kerja dulu! Kerja! Berantemnya nanti!" Rokudo Mukuro yang juga sekretaris komite berusaha menengahi. " Simpan pisau anehmu!"

Prang, trang , cring! "Ushishishishishi!" meski menyimpan kembali pisaunya, si pirang melempar beberapa pisaunya dan tentu di tangkis trident kesayangan Mukuro.

"Hei Hayato, kau saja yang jadi ketua gantikan dia!" Hibari melirik Gokudera yang masih sibuk dengan bagiannya.

"Tidak mau, jadi bendahara saja sudah repot. Kenapa bukan kau saja Kyouya?"

"Aku juga malas..." sahut Hibari, dia lebih memilih menjadi ketua group dan bebas melakukan apa yang dia mau dibanding bergelut dengan tumpukan laporan.

"Kalau begitu jangan segitu sengitnya memprotes orang lain dong! Padahal kalian bertiga sudah berteman sejak balita tapi kamu masih saja bersikap seperti tidak kenal dia, ushishishishishi!"

"Bukannya begitu! Kenapa kamu malah membelanya Bel, Kamikorosu!" Hibari melotot.

"Sudah hentikan Kyouya! Selesaikan ini dulu, jika tidak kau tak dapat makan siang!" Gokudera menyodorkan sebuah kardus penuh dengan dasi dan baju seragam.

"Tapi kenapa Cuma aku? Si Tuna gimana? Dia kan baru aja datang suruh saja dia selesaikan pembagian buku dan seragam untuk anak kelas 1-1 sampai 1-7!" protes Hibari.

"Sudah hampir selesai. Saat kamu menggerutu dia, Yamamoto dan Chrome sudah melakuannya."

"Apa?! Cepat sekali tidak ada kudengar dia memanggil siapapun tadi!" Hibari menoleh pada beberapa barisan yang sudah mulai membubarkan diri dan disana Tsuna tengah melambaikan tangan pada Hibari dengan cengirannya. Gokudera ikutan nyengir meihat wajah BT Hibari.

"Meski tampang OON, rada bego, seenak udel dan tampang kayak cewek, begitu-begitu dia kan ingat nama dan wajah semua anak disini. Jadi gampang saja." Gokudera tersenyum pada Tsuna dan membalas lambaian tangan sang brunette. Coba Tsuna denger apa yang dibilang Gokudera tadi, tampangnya mungkin lebih ancur dari Hibari yang hujan sweatdrop dengan komentar sahabatnya.

"Baiklah!" Akhirnya Hibari berhenti menggerutu dan mengerjakan bagiannya. Jam 11 semuanya selesai dan masuk ke kelas.

"Heee? Kenapa Gokudera Hayato ada di 1-2? Kan harusnya di 1-1." Tanya Belphegor ketika melihat Gokudera duduk di depannya.

"Kau keberatan Belphegor?" meski Gokudera tersenyum, di tangannya sudah ada sebuah dinamit mini di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah yang artinya 'protes? Gue angusin loe!'

"Tidak, cuma heran, Ushishishishishi!" remaja pirang dengan tiara miring itu kembali melanjutkan membaca novel horornya.

"Aku tukaran dengan Chrome. Lagian Chrome bilang dia bosan sama Mukuro jadi bersedia tukaran."

"Apa?! Serius dia bilang begitu?!" Mukuro terlonjak dari kursinya mendengar adik sepupunya bosan padanya.

"Aku cuma bercanda, kepala nanas! Kamu ini selalu saja menganggap serius semua omongan orang. Tsuna dan Kyouya mana?" Gokudera mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya.

"Mungkin ikan Tuna dan anak burung itu sedang dimasak di ruang rapat guru, ushishishishishi!" Jawaban ngawur Belphegor membuat semua anak yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. 'itu kan niat pribadimu!'

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"perhatian semuanya, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran jadi dibebaskan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Pelajaran akan dimulai 2 hari lagi, jadwal dan informasi selanjutnya akan dikirim ke e-mail masing-masing!" beberapa saat kemudian Tsuna kembali bersama Hibari dan memberi pengumuman. Hampir semuanya bersorak dan keluar kelas. Namun Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera, Belphegor, Haru dan Mukuro tetap tinggal. Tanpa bicara apapun Tsuna memeluk Gokudera yang segera blushing bagai kepiting rebus. Tak ada yang perduli dengan mereka karena itu sudah biasa.

"hei, berhentilah bersikap begini setiap berantem dengan Kyouya!" Gokudera protes karena terkadang pelukan Tsuna seakan mau mencekiknya, seperti hari ini.

"bukan karena dia kok! Aku Cuma senang kita sekelas. Ini kan perwujudan cintaku!" Tsuna menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena tanggapan Gokudera yang dingin.

"tapi wujud cintamu membuatku tercekik!"

"ups, maaf!" Tsuna segera melepaskan pelukannya yang disertai cemooh dari Hibari, gelengan kepala dari Mukuro dan kikikan Belphegor.

"tak punya kerjaan, Mukuro aku lapar!" Hibari mengeluh seperti minta makan pada ibu atau mungkin istrinya saja *ditonfa*.

"iya aku ambilkan sekarang" Skylark muda itu mengikuti si rambut biru mengambil beberapa kotak makanan di loker. "aku buat agak banyak jadi pasti cukup untuk semua."

"Hahi? Semuanya buat sendiri?" Haru melongo melihat makanan sebanyak itu, ia membawa 1 kotak dan meletakkannya di meja dekat Gokudera.

"iya, aku buat bersama Chrome, Fuuta dan Basil kemarin malam. Bentar lagi mereka juga datang bersama yang lain."

"oh, aku kira Fuuta cuma bisa makan, Ushishishishi!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku kamus melesat ke kepala Belphegor, dia berhasil menghindar tapi hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya. Namun kamus itu mengenai anak lain yang ada di belakangnya. Tepat mengenai kepala anak itu hingga ia jatuh dari kursinya.

"wuah! Mukuro-nii! Maaf, tadinya aku bermaksud melempar Belphegor!" dan sudah pasti yang melempar adalah Fuuta yang baru datang bersama Chrome, Ryouhei dan Kyoko yang merupakan adik Ryouhei.

"Kutu buku cilik..., kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Mukuro memungut kamus itu dan di tangannya kamus itu hancur berantakan.

"Muku-nyan, itu kamusku! Jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada barangku!" Hibari menghela nafas melihat kamusnya hancur jadi sobekan-sobekan kecil yang berantakan di lantai. Mukuro merupakan pemilik kekuatan pikiran yang lumayan gampang emosian, setara lah dengan Hibari.

"jangan bilang itu padaku, kau jaga saja anak asuhmu itu! Jangan melempar barang orang sembarangan!"

"sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Ribut lagi aku tembak kalian satu-persatu! Aku bosan dengan pertengkaran kalian!" Haru sudah mengeluarkan pistol listriknya. Tak ada yang berani membantah jika dia sudah mengeluarkan ancaman karna itu bukan hanya gertakan.

Akhirnya Mukuro dan Fuuta sendiri yang membersihkan kamus yang berantakan itu, mereka tidak mau membuat Haru lebih marah lagi. Untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka pergi ke pantai beramai-ramai banyak anak sedang bermain di sana, terutama para mutan air. Mereka menyelam mencari kerang, ikan, cumi-cumi, apa saja yang bisa dimakan dan membakarnya bersama di tepi pantai.

.

"Seperti barbeque masal saja, apa bisa memecahkan rekor dunia ya?" Tsuna mulai berkomentar sambil ngiler ngebayangin ratusan orang barbeque mmenuhi pantai hingga udara dipenuhi aroma yummy.

"Bumi ke Tsuna, jawab dong, desu!" sayangnya Tsuna terlalu larut dalam khyalannya hingga tak mendengar teguran Haru.

"Ngak mungkin! Lagian mana ada orang luar yang masuk akademy ini jika bukan karena hal penting. Buat mereka tempat ini kan sama dengan rumah horor" Gokudera menjawabnya dengan nada ketus dan itu berhasil menyadarkan Tsuna. Remaja bersurai perak itu baru saja menyelam berburu ikan dan kerang.

"Menjelek-jelekkan teman sendiri, sampai kapan mau seperti itu?" tampang Yamamoto tampak memelas, ia memang paling tak suka ada yang menyinggung tentang pendapat orang yang menganggap mereka menakutkan.

"Kau sendiri dapat apa Hayato?" Tsuna menghampiri Gokudera yang baru keluar dari air.

"Ah, ikan sniper, GT dan kerang. Mungkin ada mutiaranya" ia mulai mencongkel kerang-kerang itu dengan pisau lipatnya dan mengiris keluar dagingnya. 1 kantung besar kerang yang di dapatkan Gokudera hanya ada 3 yang berisi mutiara. "Ternyata benda buatan Yakyuu baka berguna juga."

"Ahahaha, hadiah pun harus ada manfaat selain sebagai senjata! Pistol laser haru, pisau lipat Gokudera, headset Tsuna, pisau Belphegor dan tonfa Hibari kan ada sistem pelacak di dalamnya."

"Wao." hanya itu yang keluar dari Hibari yang sedang makan daging kerang bakar. Entah kata 'wao' itu ditujukan pada makanan atau kata-kata Yamamoto.

"Ada bom juga sih..."nah, tambahan dari remaja berkulit tan itu membuat apa yang sudah masuk ke mulut keluar lagi dan paling malang Lambo kena siram kecap asin karena Hibari nga sengaja menjatuhkan mangkok yang dipegangnya.

"HAH?!" yang disebut namanya diatas langsung melempar alat-alat itu ke pasir.

"Lha, kok di lempar?" Yamamoto memungutnya kembali. "takkan meledak kok..., kan pakai kode rahasia. Cuma aku yang tahu"

"Jaminan?! Pasti takkan meledak?!"tanya mereka kompak.

"Tidak akan! Buatan Shouichi Irie, Spanner, Gianini dan Verde ini di jamin 100% takkan rusak dan membahayakan!"

'Justru kalau Gianini ikut buat kami makin khawatir!' jerit mereka dalam hati.

"Lagipula semua sudah dinyatakan aman Karena pengujinya adalah Ryouhei-senpai dan Skull!"

"Kok aku TO THE EKSTREME?! Tega bener jadi orang TO THE EKSTREME! Kalau aku mati karena kesalahan kalian yang TO THE EXTREME gimana TO THE EXTREME?! Itu kejahatan paling kejam karena memanfaatkan hatiku yang baik TO THE EKSTREME demi kepentinganmu yang EKSTREME TO THE EKSTREME!" Ryouhei mengguncang-guncang bahu Yamamoto dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ahahahaha, Ekstreme'nya banyak sekali!" yak, author puji karena Yamamoto masih sanggup ketawa meski Ryouhei berteriak di samping kupingnya.

"BERISIK!" Raung (?) Hibari dan Gokudera, sisanya bertepuk tangan karena Ryohei bisa berteriak sepanjang itu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Ushishishishi!" Belphegor ngakak hingga susah menelan makanannya dan akhirnya keselek.

"Lambo-san minta tambah!" Lambo sudah kembali 'Good Mood' setelah dapat permen anggur dan bekas kecap yang nempel di wajah dan rambutnya dibilas pake air laut.

"Aku sih ngak apa-apa Ryohei-nii mati, kan penting ada Haya-chan!" Tsuna memeluk Gokudera tanpa perduli tampang Gokudera yang udah seperti setan karena jengkel.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! Apa cuma sebatas itu persahabatan kita yang TO THE EKSTREME selama ini?!" Ryohei mencekiknya dengan kesal.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda! Mati aku! Haya, Kyou-ekh! Tolong!"

"Kalau kau mati damailah dunia" Gokudera menyambar jaketnya dan pergi begitu saja. "Sekalian kalo bisa nitip bunuh Kyouya dan Mukuro juga!"

"WHAT?! Apa salah diriku padamu?!" Mukuro pundung di bawah pohon palm sembari mengorek pasir. Chrome sama sekali tak memperdulikannya dan bersama para gadis lainnya sibuk melahap makanan di hadapan mereka.

"Hayato Gokudera/Kamikorosu!" Tsuna dan Hibari berteriak dengan kesal. Namun tak digubris yang bersangkutan yang sudah makin jauh dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Rin : terasa agak aneh karena semua character OOC luar biasa di sini -kecuali ryouhei-. Tapi sekali lagi itula ciri dari fic buatan Rin yang aneh bin ajaib ini! Jika kalian suka dan ingin ini di lanjutkan, tolong tinggalkan REVIEW. Jika tidak maka dalam seminggu kedepan akan saya delete seperti cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic kami!


	2. Chapter 2

Ada sedikit penjelasan yang lupa aku cantumkan di prologue yaitu jenis, tipe dan pembagian group tiap tokoh juga peringkat mereka.

.

Dari susunan Komite SMP :

Ketua Komite : Sawada Tsunayoshi (14), mutan sempurna tipe wild lion. Peringkat G.

Wakil Ketua : Hibari Kyouya (15), mutan sempurna Wild Albino headgedog. Peringkat G

Sekretaris Komite 1 : Mukuro Rokudo (15), tipe spesial ESP. Peringkat A.

Sekretaris Komite 2 : Belphegor (15), mutan sempurna tipe wild white Fox. Peringkat A. Kadang jika Belphegor dapat misi, Rashiel yang ambil alih tugasnya.

Bendahara Komite : Hayato Gokudera (14), mutan sempurna tipe wild air plus ESP. Peringkat G.

.

Kalau di bagi sesuai kelompok maka urutannya :

.

Kelompok Vongola :

Ketua : Tsunayoshi Sawada

Anggota :

Hayato Gokudera

Ryouhei Sasagawa (15) mutan sempurna tipe wild Cheetah peringkat B

Miura Haru (14) ESP peringkat B

Lambo (5) half mutan wild bull peringkat C (anggota termuda dibawah asuhan Tsuna)

Mukuro Rokudo.

Squalo Superbi (16) mutan sempurna tipe wild white shark peringkat A.

.

Kelompok Demon

Ketua : Kyouya Hibari

Anggota :

Fuuta Hibari (8), ESP peringkat B (adik angkat Hibari)

Kyoko Sasagawa (14), ESP peringkat C

Belphegor Reiyess

Takeshi Yamamoto (14) half mutan tipe wild water peringkat A.

Enma Kozato (15) half mutan tipe wild cat puma peringkat A.

Chrome Dokuro (14) ESP peringkat B

.

Kelompok Beast

Ketua : Byakuran Gesso (16) mutan sempurna tipe dan jenis tak dikenali and ESP peringkat G.

Anggota :

Rashiel Reiyess (15) mutan sempurna tipe wild Fox peringkat A.

Fran Beinvold (8), half mutan tipe wild water. Peringkat B.

Lirina Gesso (8) half mutan albino, tipe dan jenis tak diketahui, ESP peringkat G.

Spanner (15) non mutan, special peringkat A.

Shouichi Irie (16) non mutan, Special peringkat G.

.

Mutan sempurna artinya mereka bisa berubah jadi bentuk mutan secara menyeluruh dan kembali ke bentuk manusia tanpa memperlihatkan wujud mutan mereka.

.

Bagi yang separuh mutan meski wujud mereka 60 hingga 90 persen manusia mereka tetap memiliki ciri mutan seperti tanduk, bulu, telinga, selaput tangan atau kaki, mata dan corak maupun warna wujud mutan mereka.

.

ESP adalah pengguna kekuatan telekinesis, cenderung disebut sihir. Seperti hipnotis, teleport, wrap, membuat benda melayang, hancur, bergerak tanpa menyentuh, juga mengendalikan benda dan tumbuhan termasuk menciptakan api, mengendalikan air dan udara.

.

Special : adalah manusia biasa, namun bisa masuk AP karena mereka punya ability khusus alias genius.

.

.

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Original Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Rate K-T**

**Gender : Semi Yaoi, shonen ai, humor and familly.**

**Original story from Rin.**

**Copied situation from Atlantic Project ~AP~ by Rin.**

**Image original by Rin.**

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau riang, suara tawa anak-anak yang berangkat ke sekolah bergema di udara tropis. Namun di salah satu kamar asrama SMP beberapa anak tengah berembuk untuk...membangunkan singa budek (?) yang tertidur pulas seperti mati. Bahkan deringan 3 alaram handphone volume maksimal dan weker selama 10 menit tak jua mengusik mimpi indahnya.

.

"Tsuna!" tak ada respon. Gokudera menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia heran kenapa anak satu ini begitu susah di bangunkan sejak dulu. di guncang-guncang pun tak ada reaksi "Cepat bangun pemalas!"

"TSUNAYOSHI! JIKA TAK BANGUN DALAM SEPULUH DETIK MAKA KAU KUCEBURKAN KE BAK MANDI!" Kali ini Mukuro yang teriak sambil menyiram segelas air es ke wajah sang brunette.

Remaja itu menggeliat sedikit "5 menit lagi...nyem..." GUBRAK! Keduanya jawdrop. 'Apa nga berasa tuh air es?!'

"Aku menyerah." Mukuro angkat tangan, Gokudera menghela nafas. Mereka menatap orang terakhir, satu-satunya harapan membangunkan sang ketua pemalas, Kyouya Hibari.

.

"...kalian jalan duluan saja. Biar aku yang urus herbivora ini." keduanya pun tak berniat tahu apa cara yang akan digunakan sang Skylark kali ini. Yah, membangunkan Sawada Tsunayoshi memang kegiatan rutin mereka sejak mulai menginjakkan diri di AP.

"Asal jangan patahkan rusuknya seperti terakhir kali." kata Gokudera.

"Atau dengan mencabut kuku kakinya seperti tahun lalu, Kufufufufufu." tambah Mukuro sebelum mereka berdua menutup pintu kamar Tsuna.

.

Begitu keduanya menghilang dari balik pintu Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan senyum ala IBLIS! Hibari naik ke ranjang, duduk di atas tubuh Tsuna yang lebih pendek darinya. Perlahan jari-jari putih dan lentiknya menyentuh dada sang Brunette yang tertutup piyama, melepas kancingnya satu persatu hingga dada mulus itu terekspose. Digelitikinya pinggang Tsuna, seperti dugaannya, hanya lenguhan kecil yang dihasilkan dan sang brunette menepis tangannya. Sang raven mengeluarkan toples kaca kecil dari saku jasnya. Ada sesuatu seperti cacing di dalamnya namun lebih gemuk dan warnanya hijau rumput dengan totol kuning menyala. Dibukanya tutup toples itu dan menjatuhkan isinya diatas perut Tsuna. Makhluk kecil yang tak lebih besar dari ibu jari itu menggeliat. Namun beberapa saat kemudian separuh tubuh makluk hijau itu tegak dan...plek! Ia menjatuhkan diri tepat di atas dada Tsuna. Selang beberapa detik, orb karamelnya nampak dan remaja itu melompat dari kasur.

.

"GYAAAA!" teriaknya seraya berusaha menyingkirkan makhluk kecil yang menempel di dadanya. Butuh beberapa puluh detik hingga dia berhasil menyingkirkannya. Hibari tersenyum puas karena sekali lagi idenya berhasil. Tampak bekas merah dimana makhluk kecil tadi menempel. "Kyouya! Kau pakai lintah listrik untuk membangunkan aku?!"

"Huh, hanya seekor. Kau takkan mati atau mengalami kerusakan organ syaraf." balas sang raven enteng.

"Ini keterlaluan! Kau selalu pakai cara yang kejam dan berbahaya!" Tsuna mengusap-usap dadanya yang perih seraya mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin untuk mengompres bengkaknya.

"Bersiap dalam 3 menit atau Kamikorosu!"

"Iya, iyaaaa..."

.

.

.

"3 menit 10 detik, lama! KAMIKOROSU!" bentak Hibari saat mematikan stopwatch jam tangannya.

"Hieee?! Aku kan hanya telat 10 detik!"

"Aku bilang 3 menit! Tidak lebih!"

"Huh! Salahmu sendiri pakai menyetrumku! Aku kan harus mengobati ini agar tak bengkak dan gatal!" elak Tsuna sambil mengelus perut dan dadanya yang masih nyut-nyutan. "Apa kau tak bisa pilih cara lebih normal untuk membangunkanku?"

"Mau kupakai caranya Mukuro?" tawar Hibari dengan nada menggoda tepat di telinga sang brunette membuat Tsuna semerah kepiting rebus.

"T-tidak. Terimakasih!" Baik Tsuna, Hibari dan Gokudera sudah pernah merasakan gimana cara Mukuro membangunkan orang dan...Tsuna lah yang paling sering. Ada yang mau tahu cara Mukuro bangunin Tsuna? Lain kali ya! *dikroyok reader*

"Memangnya segitu sakitnya?" tanya Hibari ketika mereka melewati pintu depan asrama.

"Yang disetrum kan bukan kamu!"

.

Tsuna menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, merajuk. Hibari sudah sering mengganggu sahabatnya satu ini meski dia tahu kadang ulahnya kelewatan tapi membuat Tsuna kesal adalah kesenangan sendiri untuknya. Ditepuknya pelan puncak kepala Tsuna, kemudian mengacaknya pelan sebagai bentuk penyesalan.

.

"Cie...pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan!/suit-suit!" suara cekikikan membuat keduanya menoleh. Sepasang Blonde dengan wujud identik tengah terkikik sambil mengejek mereka. Rashiel dan Belphegor diikuti Fran yang setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kali ini kau diapain lagi oleh skylark satu ini, ushishishishishi?" tanya Belphegor sambil merangkul pundak Tsuna. Beberapa anak yang lewat terbirit-birit saat melihat Hibari dipenuhi aura gelap.

.

Twich! Satu perempatan muncul di kepala Hibari.

.

"Disetrum." Jawab Tsuna masih setengah menggerutu.

"Ouh...kacia...n! Cep, cep, cep!" Rashiel menambahi, memeluk Tsuna dari sisi yang berseberangan dari kembarannya. "Makanya kau main dengan kami saja. Jangan dengan psikopad itu." (bukannya kalian juga psikopad? Plus maso?)

.

Twich, Twich! Dua perempatan dan tonfa sudah di tangan.

.

"Iya, Kyouya tak mencintaiku lagi! Kalian takkan menjahatiku kan?" tanya Tsuna dengan tatapan 'puppy eyes no jutsu tingkat maksimum' pada sikembar.

"Tentu saja!/Kau manisss sekaliii!" Si kembar memeluk Tsuna dengan gemas sementara Fran mundur 3 langkah dari mereka, tak mau kena imbas.

.

Twich, twich, twich, ctar, jdeerr! Termometer kesabaran Hibari meledak.

.

"KAMIKOROSU HERBIVORA BERISIK!"

.

Bruak!

.

"Gyaaa!"

.

Jduak!

.

"Aduh!"

.

Bhuak!

.

"Hieeeee!"

.

Dhiesh!

.

"Huh, jangan sampai terlambat!" kata Hibari sebelum meninggalkan tiga mayat dengan benjol tumpuk 3 di kepala yang teronggok mengenaskan di depan gerbang sekolah. Semua anak memberi tatapan simpati kepada mereka namun ini memang kebiasaan para anggota Vongola dan Demon apa lagi kalau Beast ikutan ngerusuh.

.

"Waah, pagi-pagi sudah ada korban!" Byakuran yang baru sampai sekolah menusuk-nusuk ketiga mayat itu. Adiknya pun tak kalah jahil dengan sengaja menginjak mereka saat akan melewati gerbang sekolah. Fran segera mengikuti Gesso bungsu ke sekolah mereka (bagian SD) sebelum ketiga seniornya itu sadar dari pingsan.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Hiks..."

"Jangan manja, meski kau memang keterlaluan, Kyouya."

"Kamikorosu!"

"Hiieee! MUKUROOO!"

"Oya, oya, kalian ini kenapa?"

.

Mukuro yang baru saja datang dari ruang guru bingung karena Tsuna menubruknya dengan berlinang air mata sementara Gokudera dan Hibari tampak kesal.

.

"Kau diapakan lagi?" tanya Mukuro pada Tsuna yang masih nempel padanya seperti koala.

"Tsuna bilang dia dibangunkan dengan lintah listrik oleh Kyouya."

"Oya? Itu kejam Kyouya. Kenapa kau selalu saja memilih cara Extreme? Kau kan bukan Ryouhei."

"Mungkin lain kali biar aku yang membangunkan ketua kita yang manis? Ushishishishi."

"Jangan!/Tidak!/ Terimakasih!/ No way!" Gokudera, Hibari, Tsuna dan Mukuro bersamaan menolak tawaran Belphegor.

.

Pastinya mereka -apa lagi Tsuna- tak mau membahayakan nyawa dan ehem-keperawanan Tsuna. Jika Belphegor yang melakukannya maka akan lebih beresiko dibanding Mukuro, Hibari, Byakuran, maupun Rashiel yang merupakan kembaran kata Fuuta, the top pervert student in mutan academy is Belphegor Reiyess.

.

"Lagi pula kenapa harus sekejam itu?" tanya Gokudera sambil menjawab lembar tugasnya.

"Huh, salah dia juga yang sudah kulucuti dan kugelitiki nga bangun juga." satu kelas hening beberapa saat kecuali Belphegor yang ngakak dengan wajah merah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Di...lucuti? Oya, oya, kau lebih mesum dari aku yang selalu kau teriaki mesum, Kyouya-chan."

"KAMIKOROSU! Berhenti memanggilku 'chan'!" yah, bisa ditebak lanjutannya seperti biasa jadi para penghuni kelas 1-2 kembali menekuni buku tugas mereka dari pada menonton pertarungan harian Mukuro vs Hibari.

.

.

.

"Ada misi." Kata Mukuro setelah mereka mengumpulkan tugas. "Targetnya...agak membingungkan. Ada yang melapor tentang mutan ular, ada juga yang bilang ular mutan."

"Hm, apa mungkin memang ada 2?" Gokudera membaca surat permohonan untuk penyelidikan yang diterima AP hari ini. "Atau bahkan lebih?"

"Ada 3 orang menjadi korban mati dan satu masih kritis. Tempat mereka diserang berbeda namun masih dalam jarak cukup dekat. Dan...agak aneh karena pola serangan dan tingkat kerusakan berbeda." Mukuro melanjutkan laporannya.

"Huh, membingungkan kalau dipikir. 3 yang mati punya besar luka gigitan dan racun yang sama kan? Yang kritis agak berbeda." Hibari menjilat sample racun dari keempat korban satu persatu. "Yang terakhir agak beda. Tsuna, Hayato, coba kalian cicip."

"Oya, kalian memang beda dari mutan biasa ya."

"Sudah kebiasaan sih, Mukuro mau coba?" tawar Tsuna namun pemilik mata bicolour itu menggeleng.

"Aku tak punya kekebalan seperti kalian."

.

Mukuro hanya bisa melihat ketiga temannya mencicipi tiap sample racun. Siapa sangka ketiga top Rank AP itu kebal racun? Apa lagi Tsuna yang baik tampang maupun fisik sangat meragukan menjadi yang terkuat diantara peringkat G. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, Mukuro sangat setuju dengan kata-kata itu.

.

"Lalu? Siapa yang berangkat dari kita bertiga?" tanya Gokudera pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hum...siapa saja boleh, asal aku boleh ikut! Ushishishishi!"

"Wao, sejak kapan rubah pemalas ini mau ikut misi?" ejek Hibari yang dibalas lemparan pisau. "Aku saja."

"Tidak. Biar aku saja. Belum ada kepastian apa ini betul-betul ular kan? Kyouya belum menjalani pemeriksaan bulanan dan Hayato punya kelemahan dengan beberapa jenis racun jadi biar aku saja." Tsuna mengajukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau ketua ikut, aku juga ikut~ushishishishishi!"

"Paling tidak bawa satu orang lagi, Tsuna. Jangan ambil resiko sendiri-"

"Kau mau ikut Mukuro?"

"Oya?" Mukuro agak kaget karena Tsuna mengajaknya. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku butuh penyerang jarak jauh jika aku tak bisa menghadapinya dalam jarak dekat sendiri. Kalian berdua yang terbaik kan?" Tsuna tersenyum yakin pada keduanya, membuat mereka ikut tersenyum.

"Ushishishishi! Tak masalah."

"Kufufufufufu, tentu saja. Jika itu perintah Ketua."

"Aku meminta, bukan memberi perintah."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Rin : Ada yang bingung dengan kata 'mutan ular' dan 'ular mutan'?

Mutan ular artinya manusia yang wujud mutasinya seperti ular atau bisa juga disebut siluman ular.

Ular mutan adalah ular yang mengalami mutasi baik dari segi ukuran, wujud fisik dan tingkat kecerdasan.

Mutasi tak selalu mempengaruhi wujud luar karena terkadang mutasi bisa saja hanya mempengaruhi sifat makhluk atau tumbuhan yang terkena mutasi.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

ATLANTIC PROJECT ~AP~

.

Original story from Rin.

Copied situation from Mutan Academy Atlantic Project ~AP~ by Rin.

Image original by Rin.

Uploader : Rin

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn not mine.

.

"Kau langsung berangkat hari ini?" tanya Gokudera dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama.

"Hm~, sore ini. Aku kan harus mengurus surat jalannya, lagi pula aku kali ini pergi dengan dua perusuh, jadi harus ekstra pertahanan." Tsuna mulai mereka-reka berapa lama waktu yang akan dibutuhkan menyelesaikan misi kali ini.

"Untuk yang satu itu memang benar membingungkan, tapi apa kau yakin membawa Belphegor?" Gokudera masih kurang percaya pada si kembar bungsu karena dulu sempat hampir celaka akibat kesombongan si pirang yang menolak membunuh target dengan cepat dengan alasan tak seru.

"Kalau aku ajak Rashiel, nanti malah dituduh merebut anggota."

"Memangnya sejak kapan Byakuran dan Hibari perduli dengan itu? Kau cium saja mereka akan langsung menuruti apapun maumu." Tsuna langsung 'matang' mendengar gurauan Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera...aku kan bukan anak usia 5 tahun lagi!" seru Tsuna panik karena takut ada yang dengar tapi untungnya sepi.

"Tapi kadang masih kan?" tampaknya remaja bersurai silver itu tak mau kehilangan kesempatan menggoda sahabatnya. Jarang Tsuna bisa di goda sejak mereka masuk AP, seakan sahabatnya itu berganti kepribadian dari kucing rumahan menjadi anak singa sungguhan. "Tapi aku serius, jangan cat merah lagi rambutmu! Cukup ayahku, paman Cozart dan Enma saja yang rambutnya merah."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan rambut merahku?" wajah Enma yang terbalik muncul di depan Gokudera.

"GYAAA! Kau mengangetkanku tau!" pekik Gokudera saat Enma tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya bergelantungan dengan kaki masih di dahan pohon.

"Ahahaha, maaf. Aku baru bangun tidur saat mendengar kalian membicarakanku." Tsuna tak kaget karena dia sudah mencium bau Enma sejak tadi."hai, Tsuna!" Tsuna hanya tersenyum, Enma berputar di dahan pohon dan mendarat nyaris tanpa suara hentakan di depan mereka.

"Dasar kucing..." sungut Gokudera.

"Ha, padahal kau lebih mirip kucing dibanding kami. Beli apa sih?" Dengan seenaknya Enma mengobrak abrik isi tas belanjaan Gokudera dan tanpa ijin kemudian menyeruput jus orange dingin yang ditemukannya. "Selama~t aku memang haus!"

"Seenaknya." malas adu mulut karena hal sepele, mereka pun kembali melangkahkan kaki ke asrama.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, bawa ini juga." kata Gokudera sebelum mereka berpisah masuk kamar masing-masing. Kamar mereka berhadapan dan terletak di lantai 8 yang kebanyakan ditempati para ESP dengan kemampuan terbang dan mutan tipe penerbang seperti Gokudera yang merupakan mutan burung walau jenisnya tak dapat diketahui. Gokudera menyerahkan beberapa botol kecil isian 10cc dengan cairan ungu kebiruan di dalamnya. Sekali lihat Tsuna tahu itu adalah ekstrak darah Gokudera dan itu untuk penawar racun. Remaja brunette itu tersenyum karena sahabatnya memang selalu siap sedia.

.

"Akan kugunakan jika perlu, terimakasih Hayato."

"Jaga dirimu, Jyuudaime..."

"Ah..., lama tak mendengarmu memanggilku begitu. Dulu kita sering main bersama dan kau pasti memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Itu kan dulu, aku masih harus membantu ayah dan paman nanti malam jadi sekarang mau tidur saja."

.

Sebelum Gokudera masuk ke kamarnya, Tsuna mengalungkan tangannya ke remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu_membuat Gokudera menoleh dan agak membungkuk_meski hanya sedetik, Gokudera merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Tsuna mencium pipinya, segera rasa panas menjalar di pipinya sedangkan sang pelaku menyeringai, segera kabur masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" Tawa keras dari sang Brunette terdengar dari balik pintu. Gokudera menyentuh pipinya yang dicium, masih terasa sentuhannya dan agak panas. "Dia itu kan bukan Mukuro atau Hibari, tapi kenapa sekarang sama mesumnya sih?!" Gokudera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras hingga tulisan papan nama di depan pintunya jatuh.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Sampai kapanpun takkan ada habisnya mengagumi fasilitas pulau ini." Gumam Mukuro ketika mereka akan memasuki jet milik AP yang akan digunakan menuju India.

"Ushishishishishi, untuk yang satu itu aku setuju." Belphegor merangkul Mukuro yang terlihat ogah banget didekati si pirang. "Jangan SKSD, deh! Loe sapa emangnya?"

"Huh? Istilah apa lagi itu?"

"Dasar pangeran uun! Gitu aja nga tau SKSD ntuh kepanjangan 'Sok Keren Sok Deligent' *plak! Sebuah memo menghantam kepala Mukuro* Sapa yang lempar nie?!"

"Kau sama OON-nya!" Tsuna dan Hibari muncul di anjungan pesawat. Hibari tampak siap melempar kotak perkakas kali ini.

"Oe, Hibara-sama. Kau ini suka sekali melempari kepalaku dengan apa yang ada di sekitarmu!" protes Mukuro tak terima, kini si nanas indigo ikut melempar memo yang tadi mengenainya.

"Namaku Hibari, bukan mawar! Lagi pula tadi kau salah mengartikan SKSD! Mana yang lebih bodoh? Sok tahu atau yang tidak tahu?!"

"Yang sok tahu otak tempe." sahut Tsuna dan Belphegor bersamaan.

"Aku lebih suka S*y joy!" Kata Mukuro sambil menggigit batangan coklat strawberry.

"Itu sih sama saja tempe rasa buah..., eh, kok jadi ngaco begini sih?" Tsuna akhirnya sadar pembicaraan mereka mulai melantur seperti biasa.

"Mang yang bener paan artinya?" Mukuro melirik Tsuna.

"Sok Kenal Sok Dekat."

"Bah, berarti si melon semangka membohongiku!" Mukuro berapi-api, ia membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk membalas sang ayah lain kali.

"Melon? Ayahmu? Paman Daemon memang suka usil." hampir semua anggota Demon, Vongola dan Gesso pernah merasakan keisengan ayah Mukuro.

"Kemungkinan kami akan di sana beberapa hari, tolong urus OSIS dan sekolah selama aku pergi ya, Kyouya."

"Hm..." Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergumam singkat kemudian mendeathglare Mukuro dan Belphegor "Jangan macam-macam dan membuat susah!"

"Baik~ Hibara Hime-sama." sahut keduanya yang langsung disambut hujan perkakas dari kotak yang ditenteng Hibari. Tsuna menggeleng pasrah, sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk mengganti rekan kali ini.

.

.

.

"Pangeran akan tangkap ular itu dan menjadikannya jaket atau ikat pinggang, ushishishishi!" seru Belphegor ketika mereka tiba di kantor perdana menteri India. Mukuro menggeleng karena rekannya itu selalu menyebut dirinya pangeran setiap mereka di luar AP -meski Rashiel sama saja-.

"Kita diminta menangkap, bukan membunuh." Tsuna mengingatkan. Mereka mengikuti ajudan dan mendapat pemeriksaan sehingga semua senjata harus dititipkan.

"Level X kan boleh dibunuh, Ushish-ukh." Belphegor segera mengunci mulutnya karena Tsuna telah masuk ke 'mode pemimpin killer'.

.

"Selamat datang, para...kalian siapa?" seorang laki-laki yang mungkin usianya pertengahan 50 terdiam saat melihat ketiga anak remaja yang masuk diantar ajudannya. "Bukankah yang datang adalah siswa peringkat G dan A?"

"Maaf, tapi kamilah siswa itu. Ada yang salah pak?" tanya Tsuna dengan senyum manis.

"Aku kira yang datang Mahasiswa. Kalian kelas berapa?"

"SMP, ushishishi!"

"B-baiklah, bisa aku lihat surat pengantar kalian?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan meragukan. Mukuro menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi surat-surat dari akademi.

.

"Oh, kau Tsunayoshi, anak dari Taru Sawada?" Tsuna mengangguk.

"Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan pak?" Mukuro mulai terlihat bosan karena semua orang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan tajam dan jijik seperti biasa 'Manusia menyebalkan'.

"Ti-tidak, biar ajudan dan supirku yang mengantar kalian ke tempat itu bes-"

"Makin cepat makin baik, kami sudah bawa tenda dan semua peralatan jadi anda tak usah khawatir."

"Kalian tak tampak membawa apapun." laki-laki yang sudah nyaris uban seluruhnya itu mengerut heran.

"Ushishishishishi, teknologi penyimpanan kami beda dengan milik KALIAN." Belphegor juga tampak mulai panas dan membiarkan beberapa pisau melayang. "Lagi pula pangeran sedikit lapar, daging segar mungkin enak."

.

Tsuna sebenarnya nyaris tertawa saat melihat semua orang dewasa yang notabene pemimpin negara dan orang penting gemetar ketakutan karena dia tahu remaja pirang itu hanya bercanda dan takkan melukai siapapun. Mereka segera diantar ke tempat terakhir kali ada serangan dan sekaligus memeriksa para korban. Mereka berhenti di sebuah poliklinik kecil di pinggir kota. Banyak orang berjaga di depan dengan membawa senjata tajam. Beberapa orang menghampiri ajudan yang mengantar mereka. Mereka bicara bisik-bisik seolah tak ingin bicara dengan ketiga remaja yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tanpa di pandu, dengan penciuman Belphegor yang lumayan tajam mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mencari kamar para korban yang tengah kritis.

.

"Bel, Mukuro, aktifkan penerjemah kalian. Mereka kebanyakan masih awam dengan bahasa asing." kata Tsuna yang langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya.

.

Ruang ketiga setelah ruang tunggu Tsuna dan Belphegor mencium bau darah dan racun. Mereka segera masuk dan menemukan seorang dokter wanita usia 30an dan dua perawat tengah mencoba menenangkan pasien yang kejang karena pengaruh racun. Tentunya ketiga orang itu kaget karena tiga anak asing masuk tanpa permisi.

.

"Kalian siapa?! Seharusnya ini ruang steril!" cegah sang dokter saat Tsuna hendak melihat kondisi korban.

"Maaf, tapi ini darurat. Tolong minggir dan biarkan kami mengambil alih semuanya." Kata Tsuna dan Mukuro menyerahkan surat dari Akademi. Dokter langsung menyingkir begitu melihat lambang AP. "Bisa minta 3 suntikan yang masih baru? Aku hanya bawa satu."

"B-baik!" perawat segera berlari ke kotak penyimpanan dan mengambil suntikan baru seperti kata Tsuna.

.

Ketiga suntikan itu segera terisi oleh cairan ungu yang tadinya ada dalam botol kecil pemberian Gokudera. Ketika Tsuna menyuntik para korban satu-persatu, Belphegor merapat ke Mukuro.

.

"Itu apa?"

"Ekstraksi darah Hayato."

"Gokudera Hayato?"

"Siapa lagi? Memang ada Hayato lain yang kau kenal?" si pirang menggeleng. "Darak Kyouya, Tsunayoshi dan Hayato mengandung anti racun yang bisa digunakan untuk menawarkan berbagai jenis racun. Baik yang buatan maupun racun hewan. Dalam hal ini Darah Hayato lebih ringan dan dapat digunakan manusia karena ia tak mengkonsumsi racun yang setara arsenik. Sementara darah Tsuna dan Hibari jauh lebih keras karena telah minum berbagai racun sehingga tak bisa dikonsumsi manusia. Darah mereka mampu melelehkan baja dan tembaga bahkan berlian."

"Wow, itu berbahaya. Mereka memang senjata berjalan. Kau banyak tahu ya?"

"Kufufufufufu, kami sudah bersama sejak bayi. Dan Tsuna favoritku sejak dulu."

"Sebaiknya berhenti bergosip dan mulai lakukan tugas kalian!" Belphegor terlonjak memeluk Mukuro karena tak sadar kalau Tsuna telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kufufufu, sepertinya bocah pirang ini harus diberi pelatihan eksklusif selama sebulan bersama Kyouya agar insting pemburunya lebih tajam." Mukuro mendorong Belphegor yang masih memeluknya dengan telinga rubah tertekuk.

"Ide bagus." Tsuna nyegir.

"H-hei! Pangeran tak mau bersama Skylark menyebalkan itu!" protes Belphegor segera ia menyimpan telinga rubahnya dengan wajah memerah dan bibir tertekuk kebawah.

.

.

.

"Kita akan bermalam di mana?" tanya Mukuro saat mereka berkumpul kembali setelah memeriksa keadaan sekitar dan mendapat hasil nihil.

"Ushishishishi! Kema~h! Kumpulkan kayu untuk api unggun, Nanas!" Bletak! Kalian pasti tahu dari mana dan karena apa suara itu muncul.

"Sudahlah. Kita akan berkemah di tepi sungai. Jaraknya beberapa ratus meter dari sini. Aku juga sempat mencium bau ular meski samar di sana."

"Ho~shishishishi, ide bagus. Kita gunakan Mukuro sebagai umpan ular."

"Rubah...bersiaplah menjadi keset!" Belphegor menghindari pukulan trident Mukuro kali ini.

"Siapa tahu ularnya vegetarian seperti Hibari!" Belphegor langsung ambil langkah seribu. "Ushishishishi!"

.

Tsuna menggeleng melihat keduanya telah berlari ke arah sungai yang ditunjuknya. Remaja itu kembali ke dalam klinik untuk mengecek para korban.

.

"Mereka sudah lebih baik." kata dokter saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. Tsuna menarik nafas lega, dalam hati ia sangat berterimakasih pada Gokudera.

"Baguslah, sekarang aku bisa melakukan tugas dengan tenang."

"Apa kamu juga mutan, nak?" Tsuna masih tersenyum melihat dokter itu tampak begitu penasaran.

"Iya. Saya dan teman saya yang pirang sama-sama mutan."

"Tadinya kukira semua mutan berwujud menakutkan, ternyata ada yang semanis dirimu."

"Ehem. Maaf. Saya laki-laki."

"Ahahahaha! Aku tahu itu nak, tapi kau memang manis." Tsuna cemberut, ia heran kenapa selalu dikatai manis padahal menurutnya wajahnya biasa saja. "Apa kau tak takut dengan apa yang akan kamu hadapi?"

"Penasaran iya. Bagi kami, mutan adalah teman senasib. Apalagi yang memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan keluarga dan sekitar. Untuk itulah kami dididik dan ada di sini." dokter itu mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh aku tahu kamu mutan jenis apa?"

"Dari identifikasi gen dominan saya mutan singa meski ada campuran gen dari spesies ular dan burung."

"Griffin." kata sang dokter pelan.

"Apa itu?" Tsuna belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Makhluk mitologi kuno bertubuh singa, kepala dan sayap elang, dalam beberapa gambar ada yang tubuhnya bersisik seperti ular."

"Keren!" mata Tsuna berbinar cerah saat mendengar penuturan sang dokter, dia tak pernah tahu ada cerita makhluk yang mirip dengan dirinya. "Ah, tampaknya saya harus menyusul kedua teman saya sebelum mereka merobohkan pepohonan di sekitar sungai."

.

Tsuna segera lari ke arah kedua pengacau itu pergi. Beberapa puluh meter dari klinik ia melihat sekelebat bayangan di balik pepohonan. Tsuna menajamkan insting hewannya untuk mengira-ngira apa itu dan ternyata yang ia dapat seekor ular king kobra sepanjang 2 meter. Tak ada tanda akan menyerang atau takut, ular itu hanya menatap sang brunette.

.

"Ular biasa, kau mengagetkanku kawan." ular itu hanya diam saat Tsuna menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut "Pergilah, nanti orang-orang bisa menangkapmu." seakan mengerti, ular itu perlahan menjauh walau sempat berhenti sesaat.

.

Tsuna kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Seperti yang dia perkirakan, beberapa pohon telah tumbang dan terpotong-potong oleh Mukuro dan Belphegor. Mukuro tampak mendirikan tenda dan Belphegor menyalakan api unggun kemudian memunguti kayu dan ranting kering.

.

'Paling tidak mereka tak berkelahi betulan' batin tsuna lega. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Ushi, bagaimana manusia-manusia lemah yang sekarat itu?" tanya Belphegor sambil menyodorkan box penyimpanan seukuran kotak coklat Van Hotten pada Tsuna.

"Sudah lebih baik, masa kritis sudah lewat dan mereka akan sadar besok pagi."

"Kufufufu, manusia memang lemah namun mereka selalu merasa lebih sempurna dari kita." Mukuro duduk di sebelah Tsuna "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kita harus membantu mereka padahal kita ini dianggap sampah, hama, juga makhluk berbahaya."

"Ushishishishi! Yang satu itu aku setuju."

"Mereka hanya takut, tapi kita juga tak bisa membiarkan mereka makin membenci kita. Jika mutan setara aku dan Belphegor maupun ESP seperti mungkin bisa melawan dan keluarga kita tak mempermasalahkan ke-tidak-normal-an kita, tapi jika yang masih anak-anak bahkan bayi? Mereka bisa apa?" Tsuna menghela nafas berat "Dibuang begitu saja di jalan seperti tak berhak hidup oleh orangtua sendiri seperti Lambo dan Fuuta. Sudah untung ada yang memungut dan mengirim ke pihak berwajib hingga kita bisa menolong mereka."

.

Sunyi, tak ada seorangpun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara makhluk malam dan riak air yang masih berani mengusik ketenangan malam yang agak gelap karena langit tertutup awan tipis yang seakan hendak melawan sang bulan. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mengingat tentang latar belakang mereka juga rekan-rekan mereka yang tidak sama beruntungnya karena lahir di keluarga biasa. Lambo dan Fuuta yang dibuang saat balita, Mukuro yang pernah disiksa ibunya, Yamamoto yang dikirim orangtuanya pada keluarga Gokudera saat kecil dan tak dapat ditemukan dimana keberadaan mereka. Keluarga Sasagawa yang dianggap penganut aliran sesat sehingga kedua orangtua mereka dibakar hidup-hidup oleh warga desa sedangkan kedua anak mereka berhasil kabur ke tengah hutan hingga ditemukan oleh Sawada Iemitsu dan Ieyasu. Si kembar meski dibesarkan dengan baik, mereka hanya ditemani seorang pengasuh tanpa boleh keluar areal kastil dan bertemu dengan saudara mereka yang lain. Bagi keluarga mereka adalah aib besar yang harus di sembunyikan hingga akhirnya memilih datang ke AP.

.

Enma kehilangan seluruh keluarganya saat mereka di meksiko. Orangtua Enma adalah ahli biologi dan pengamat anak yang sangat mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk hak hidup para mutan. Kendaraan yang ditumpangi mereka diserang sekelompok orang bercadar yang menembaki mereka secara membabibuta. Hanya Enma yang masil berusia 7 tahun yang selamat namun sekarat karena ada belasan peluru bersarang di tubuhnya. Alaude yang langsung datang ke tempat Enma dirawat bersama Collonello dan Reborn untuk menangani keadaan mental maupun fisik anak itu hingga pulih 100persen dan membawanya ke AP. Gesso bersaudara dan Squalo tak diketahui pasti asal usulnya karena ketiganya tak mau berbagi informasi selain pada para orangtua seperti Giotto, Reborn dan G dan Alaude. Setiap anak di AP punya masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan dan tak ingin mereka ingat. Bagi mereka yang dibuang, dibiarkan hidup saja mereka telah berterimakasih. Bagi yang kehilangan keluarga, mereka akan tetap hidup untuk mengenang yang telah tiada.

.

Belphegor menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuan Tsuna, sang brunette tak keberatan. Dengan segera Belphegor tertidur, Mukuro tersenyum tipis melihat si pirang begitu mudah melepaskan pertahanannya. Saat Mukuro mengacak pelan surai pirang itu, tanpa sadar si pirang mendengkur senang dalam tidurnya. Ini kedua kalinya Belphegor diijinkan keluar akademi sehingga dia sangat senang bisa melihat dunia luar.

.

"Kufufufu, dasar anak-anak. Selalu mengantuk begitu lewat jam 10 malam."

"Aku juga agak mengantuk." Tsuna menguap kecil.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan berjaga pertama. Tidurlah kalian." Mukuro mengambil dua kantung tidur dari tenda untuk Tsuna dan Belphegor kemudian memindahkan si pirang ke kantung tidur tanpa membangunkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mukuro menatap api unggun yang menari-nari dihadapannya dengan bosan. Belphegor tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan nyaris seperti orang mati jika dadanya tak bergerak tanda dia masih bernafa. Tsuna tidur menggunakan paha Mukuro sebagai bantal dan sleeping bag-nya sebagai selimut. Kelihatannya memang tidur, namun Mukuro tahu remaja itu tak tidur betulan, hanya sekedar menutup mata_instingnya sebagai predator membuatnya tetap terjaga karena ada di tempat asing. Tsuna tak pernah benar-benar tidur jika sedang melakukan misi di luar AP.

.

Mist flame berbentuk roh api disebarkan Mukuro untuk mengawasi sekitar mereka tampak melayang beberapa meter di atas mereka, diatas pepohonan juga tersembunyi di antara pohon dalam jarak tertentu hingga pesisir sungai. Maksimal jarak yang bisa diawasi Mukuro adalah 500meter. Pemuda yang usianya hampir 16 tahun jadi berpikir apakah ini sebabnya dia dipilih untuk misi kali ini? Entahlah, sejak dulu Tsuna memang selalu penuh rahasia dibalik wajah manisnya namun itu juga yang membuat Mukuro selalu tertarik padanya.

.

Bintang-bintang saling memamerkan cahanya di langit yang gelap, seakan ingin mengatakan cahayaku lebih indah namun tetap sang bulan-lah yang lebih berkilau diantara semua benda yang terlihat dari bumi. Bulan yang malam itu cahayanya agak kekuningan entah kenapa membawa ingatan Mukuro kembali ke masa lalu yang tak ingin diingatnya.

.

"_Kau sembunyikan dimana anakku?!"_

"_Elena, dia Mukuro, anakmu!"_

"_Bukan! Anakku tak punya kekuatan aneh begitu?! Tak pernah bersikap aneh dan punya mata mengerikan itu!"_

_._

_Chrome menangis di balik pintu masuk yang menuju beranda, tak berani masuk karena takut akan kemarahan Elena. Mukuro yang masih berusia 4 tahun terisak menatap ibu dan ayahnya yang lagi-lagi bertengkar di hadapannya. Pakaian dan tubuh mungilnya basah dari kepala hingga kaki. Elena mencoba menenggelamkannya di bak mandi, karena ia menggunakan mist flame miliknya untuk bermain bersama Chrome. Anak itu tak mengerti kenapa ibunya menjadi begitu kasar dan kejam sejak ia bisa menggunakan flame seperti ayahnya dan entah kenapa memiliki ingatan tentang 6 kehidupan sebelumnya. Bukan ingatan indah, semua penduh penderitaan dan kekejaman, kini ia bisa menggunakan mist flame juga mendapatkan Six Wrath of Reincarnation. Bahkan Daemon bilang ilusi buatannya senyata aslinya, sanggup menandingi ilusi ayahnya yang dianggap paling sempurna di dunia._

_._

"_Dia itu anak iblis! Jauhkan monster itu dariku!"_

"_Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan pergi bersama anakku dan Chrome! Kau terus saja bermimpi!" Daemon segera menyambar koper yang tadinya ia siapkan untuk pergi ke AP untuk pekerjaannya berikutnya namun akhirnya ia meraih koper lain dan memasukkan milik Mukuro dan Chrome meski hanya sedikit. Toh dia biasa membeli lagi nanti. Laki-laki aristokrat itu meraih Mukuro yang masih terisak di depan kamar mandi, membawanya pergi tanpa peduli lagi dengan istrinya yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. _

"_Chrome, kau ikut paman ya?" balita yang masih berusia 2 tahun itu memang belum mengerti benar apa maksudnya namun saat Daemon menanyainya dengan nada lembut dan wajah yang sedih, anak itu segera mengangguk dan lari masuk mobil._

"_Kita mau kemana pa?" tanya Mukuro setelah mereka keluar dari rumah._

"_Ke tempat yang jauh dan aman untuk kalian-" jeda sesaat, Daemon menghela nafas setelah melihat keadaan Mukuro "Kita ke tempat Alaude dan Kyouya dulu."_

"_Mau menginap?" Daemon menggeleng._

"_Kita akan ke tempat Tsuna dan Hayato."_

"_He…Tuna dan Haya? MAU!" seru Mukuro senang. Ketiganya memang teman dekatnya sejak dulu._

"_Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat hebat." Memang hingga kini Daemon tak pernah memberitahu Mukuro tentang proyek raksasa yang dikerjakan sejak beberapa tahun silam bahkan sebelum Mukuro lahir._

_._

"_Kau kacau sekali, Herbivore." Komentar Kyouya saat mereka sampai di apartement milik Alaude._

"_Mou, jangan begitu dong Kyou-chan!"_

"_Hm, bawa dia kedalam untuk mandi dan ganti baju dan berikan sesuatu untuk Chrome." Perintah Alaude yang dibalas anggukan putranya, Kyouya menggendong Chrome ke kamarnya sekaligus menyeret Mukuro yang pakaiannya masih setengah basah. "Akhirnya terjadi juga, eh?"_

"_Nufufufufufu, jangan membuatku makin dongkol!"_

"_Hm. Memang menyulitkan kalau keadaanya begini, tempat itu baru rampung beberapa tahun kedepan namun salah satu pulau sudah bisa dipakai sementara."_

"_Yang lain bagaimana?"_

"_Beberapa sudah pindah, G, Verde, Ricardo dan Lavina bilang akan menambah tenaga untuk mempercepat pekerjaan di sana."_

.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Mukuro bertemu ibunya, seiring usia yang makin dewasa anak itu makin tak ingin bertemu ibunya meski Elena mencoba menemuinya dan meminta maaf lewat surat dan telepon. Luka di hatinya sudah terlalu lebar untuk bisa disembuhkan, bahkan kalau bisa dia sangat enggan keluar dari AP. Lebih baik ia ada di pulau terisolasi itu dibanding harus bertemu ibunya atau melihat tatapan para manusia yang selalu menghina mereka. Para manusia….

.

"Hah, berarti aku memang bukan manusia? "

"Mukuro…" Mukuro melirik Tsuna yang matanya masih tertutup. "Aku ingin sekali menjadi manusia biasa."

"Jika kau manusia biasa maka kita takkan pernah bertemu." Tsuna memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang Mukuro.

"Anak manja." Namun pemilik mata bicolour itu tak keberatan, ia membelai rambut Tsuna namun sedetik kemudian mereka langsung bangun dan memasang wajah serius. Bahkan Belphegor juga telah duduk dengan telinga rubah siaga di kepalanya.

.

"Dia datang!" Belphegor bersiap dengan lusinan pisaunya dan Mukuro dengan trident sementara Tsuna masih terpaku di tempat karena ketidak jelasan keberadaan sasaran mereka. Dari segala arah puluhan ekor ular berbisa menyerang mereka. Dari pohon, melompat dari semak, bahkan beberapa ekor phiton dan anaconda dengan panjang nyaris 10 meter ikut menyerang mereka.

"Mukuro, bisa gunakan ilusimu untuk menakuti mereka?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menghalau para ular yang mencoba mengigit dan melilit tubuhnya.

"Aku coba." Mukuro membuat ilusi pilar api yang muncul dari tanah. Sebagian besar dari ular itu memang takut dan mundur namun beberapa masih tetap mencoba menyerangnya dan mereka akhirnya melihat seekor ular yang berbeda. Tadinya tersembunyi di antara para penyerang yang ukurannya beberapa kali lipat ukurannya. Sisik hitam legam, dengan sirip seperti ikan marlin di punggungnya hingga ekor dan dua sirip kecil di bagian depan sehingga lebih membuatnya mirip naga mini. "Itukah sasaran kita?"

"k-kecil…" Tsuna kaget, padahal dalam pergerakan yang dia tangkap seharusnya jauh lebih besar. "Atau masih ada yang lain?"

"Hei, dia lari!" Belphegor menunjuk ular mutan yang merayap dengan cepat menuju sungai. Segera remaja pirang itu mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sayangnya ular itu lebih cepat bahkan terlalu cepat untuk ukuran ular yang hanya sepanjang penggaris 30cm. Belphegor mengerang frustasi karena sasarannya lari masuk ke dalam sungai. Heh, rubah tak suka basah-basahan apa lagi malam hari.

.

"Bel!" si pirang menoleh, menatap Tsuna yang tengah berlari menghampirinya bersama Mukuro.

"Maaf ketua, dia ka-"

"AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!" saat itu juga Belphegor merasakan sesuatu muncul dari dalam air sungai yang dingin. Cipratan air hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menoleh_ melihat sosok ular raksasa yang kepalanya sebesar macan. Tubuh makhluk itu menjulang dua kali tinggi badannya. Mata makhluk itu semerah darah dan berkilau bagai ruby dibawah sinar bulan. Remaja itu tak sanggup bergerak, entah terhipnotis atau ketakutan oleh mata predator yang kini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar memperlihatkan taring tajam, siap menyambar sang mutan rubah"BELPHEGOR!"

.

.

.

PRANG! Rashiel mengerdipkan matanya_yang tertutup poni_ beberapa kali saat melihat gelas yang akan dipakainya minum pecah padahal belum tersentuh. Perasaan khawatir langsung menjalari dadanya meski ia berusaha untuk tenang dan menyingkirkan pecahan dari gelas tadi. Byakuran yang kebetulan membantunya mengerjakan tugas Tsuna dan Belphegor selama mereka dapat misi melirik si kembar sulung sesaat sebelum kembali ke tugasnya.

.

"Dia bersama Tsuna dan Mukuro, takkan terjadi hal buruk apa lagi mati." Rashiel mendeathglare ketua groupnya karena dengan entengnya menyebut kata mati apa lagi pada adik kembarnya.

"Shesheshesheshe, terserah. Yang kutahu dia takkan mati dengan mudah." Rashiel kembali mengambil gelas baru dan menuangkan susu dingin ke dalamnya sebelum menghabiskannya sekali teguk. '_**mio fratello è stupido, non si può morire**_.'

.

.

TBC

.

_**mio fratello è stupido, non si può morire (adikku yang bodoh, kau tak boleh mati)**_

_**.**_

Rin : Updatenya kelamaan ya? Mungkin yang beber utang fic saya yang numpuk?

Reader : mana pun sama!

Rin : ahahahaha, gomenne….yang pending semua pasti dapet update tapi giliran….

.

REVIEW PLEASE *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

ATLANTIC PROJECT ~AP~

.

Original story from Rin.

Copied situation from Mutan Academy Atlantic Project ~AP~ by Rin.

Image original by Rin.

Uploader : Rin and Edden.

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn not mine.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Belphegor!"

.

Belphegor mengembalikan insting mutannya tepat setelah mendengar teriakan Tsuna. Remaja pirang itu melompat ke samping membuat mulut ular itu hanya menangkap tanah tempatnya berada tadi. Mengira ular itu akan menegakkan tubuh dulu sebelum kembali menyerang-seperti ular kebanyakan-. Belphegor merogoh beberapa pisau sebelum dia sadar perhitungannya salah, hanya menunggu hitungan per sekian detik ular itu langsung membengkokkan kepala dan kembali menyerang. 'Ular ini lebih cerdas dari ular normal!'

.

Dari arah lain bermunculan para ular berbisa yang ikut menyerang si pirang yang tak memperhatikan arahnya melompat, para ular kobra serta ular berbisa lain berjatuhan dari pohon dan ada yang melompat dari semak dan lubang tanah sehingga si pirang mulai panik karena ini terlalu banyak! Jika semua hanya ular biasa alias tak berbisa dia takkan khawatir meski lawannya sebesar ular raksasa namun rubah bukanlah makhluk yang tahan bisa seperti musang. Tak jauh darinya Tsuna dan Mukuro juga diserang lagi oleh kerumunan ular. Dia sendiri sudah terpojok diantara kerumunan ular dan tepat dihadapannya sang raksasa menatap penuh kemenangan.

.

'Habislah aku sekarang' batinnya sembari terus menatap mulut ular yang menganga makin dekat. 'para ular merayap ketubuhnya_mengunci semua gerakan "Shit, coba pangeran punya sedikit saja kemampuan Hibari atau Hayato." heh, disaat begini sungguh ingin dia memiliki kemampuan kebal racun dan bisa ular juga kemampuan terbang. Sayang sungguh di sayang, tak ada rubah yang kebal racun apa lagi bisa terbang!

"GROAAARH!" raungan singa membahana di seluruh penjuru hutan bertepatan dengan rasa sakit menghantam punggung Belphegor. Remaja itu mendapati dirinya sudah terlempar menghantam pohon dan dihadapannya seekor singa besar bahkan pantas jika disebut raksasa tengah menggigit leher ular yang tadi hendak menyambarnya. Sayap elang di punggung singa itu mengepak lebar dengan gagahnya seakan mengejek lawannya yang meronta dalam gigitannya. 'Itukah wujud mutannya yang asli? Seperti Griffin dalam dongeng.'

"SAAA...HR!" ular itu berusaha menyerang Tsuna dengan ekornya yang tadinya hanya meliuk-liuk tak karuan di udara. Para pasukan ular tampaknya tahu kalau makhluk besar itu berbahaya, mereka pun mundur.

"Belphegor!" Mukuro menepuk atau bisa dikatakan menampar karena dia merasa pipinya perih. Si pirang mendongak pada remaja indigo yang telah menolongnya di saat genting. "Hey, kau masih sadar bocah?"

"Hm..." gumamnya sebagai jawaban, jika keadaannya lebih baik mungkin sekarang beberapa pisau sudah menancap di jidat lebar Mukuro biar tambah lebar untuk jadi landasan parkir helicopter!

"Kau ini sungguh ceroboh, kenapa malah bisa lengah? Kau pikir ini piknik?!" bentak Mukuro antara khawatir dan lega karena Belphegor hanya terluka ringan.

"Berisik! Kau pikir pangeran sengaja!"

Mukuro merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul kaca berbentuk peluru. "Tsuna, lempar makhluk itu! Aku akan gunakan Chain Capsule!" detik itu juga sang mutan Singa terbang makin tinggi dengan korbannya yang tampak panik_melakukan manufer beberapa kali sebelum menghempaskan tubuh ular dalam gigitannya ke tanah. "Saatnya kau di tangkap."

.

Mukuro memasukkan Flame biru miliknya ke dalam segel kapsul. Dengan segera benda yang tadinya tak lebih dari ukuran ibu jarinya bertambah besar hingga setinggi 2 meter. Beda berbentuk peluru itu melayang diatas sang ular yang tak berdaya, terbuka bagian depannya kemudian belasan rantai bening keluar entah dari mana membelit seluruh tubuh ular itu dan menariknya ke dalam. Dengan sendirinya tabung itu mendarat di tanah mengecil dengan tubuh ular yang juga perlahan mengecil di dalamnya hingga kembali ke wujud ular hitam yang sebelumnya mereka lihat.

.

"Kurang ajar, makluk ini membuat susah saja!"

"Dia seperti sponge, menyerap air agar makin besar." Mukuro membolak balik tabung berisi ular itu kemudian mengocoknya sambil menyeringai kejam. "Mengingatkanku pada kura-kura tak jelas milik kuda bego!"

"Mukuro, hentikan. Kau bisa menyakitinya." Tsuna yang sedang dalam proses kembali ke wujud manusia menghampiri kedua rekannya yang tengah balas dendam pada tangkapan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia hampir membunuh pangeran!"

"Baru hampir." sahut Tsuna dan Mukuro bersamaan. Belphegor menggerutu kesal.

"Aku mencium bau lain di tubuh ular itu saat menggigitnya tadi, mutan lain mungkin."

"Oh bagus, jadi memang ada lebih dari satu mutan?! Pangeran tak mau berurusan dengan ular lagi!"

"Kalau begitu kembali saja ke tenda jadi anak baik dan tidur." kata Mukuro sembari menunjuk ke arah mereka membuat api unggun. Belphegor menatap jalan ke kemah beberapa saat.

"...ehe, pangeran ikut kalian saja. Mungkin ada yang menarik nanti, Ushishishishi." sahut Belphegor segera.

'Bilang saja kau takut ada ular lagi.' batin Mukuro dan Tsuna. Sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan si pirang ini akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan para makhluk reptil melata terutama ular.

.

.

.

Ketiganya pergi ke hulu sungai, makin jauh masuk hutan. Belphegor terus tengok kiri-kanan dengan lusinan pisau menyebal di sekitarnya, sepertinya dia tak mau kena serang mentah-mentah seperti tadi. Mukuro di depan Belphegor mengikuti Tsuna sembari mengecek apakah pesannya sampai pada Gokudera dan Hibari agar menyiapkan jemputan dalam 30 jam. Tsuna mengikuti bau mutan yang membuatnya agai bingung. Sepintas dia merasakan itu hewan mamalia namun juga tercampur bau reptil, mungkinkah itu mutan campuran seperti dirinya? Sepertinya mereka akan segera tahu karena auman keras terdengar seakan memperingatkan mereka agar tidak mendekat.

.

"..."

"Oh..., pangeran benci auman!"

"Kufufufu, me too. Tapi ini akan sulit jika harus melawan sejenismu Tsunayoshi." tak ada respon dari Tsuna.

"Dia menantangku..."

.

Mukuro menghampiri sahabatnya namun segera mencegah Belphegor mendekat. Warna mata sang brunette telah menjadi orange pekat. Perubahan wujudnya telah dimulai bersamaan dengan seekor Harimau Benggala melompat dari semak belukar. Sekali lihat Mukuro tahu makhluk itu juga mutan, ukuran Harimau normal tak lebih dari 2,5 meter di alam bebas apa lagi untuk species langka seperti Harimau putih. Dan tak ada Harimau normal yang matanya merah.

.

"GRAAAAWWWHHH!" Harimau itu mengaum keras.

"GROOOOAAARHHH!" Tsuna mengeluarkan suara yang tak kalah keras.

.

Keduanya saling menerjang, mencakar, tak ingin mengalah karena mereka tahu kalau mereka kuat, raja para hewan meski berbeda habitat. Keduanya adalah pemburu yang akan bertarung tanpa takut meski hasilnya harus ada yang mati. Hutan seakan bergetar karena auman dan dentuman dari kedua makhluk raksasa yang mencoba saling menjatuhkan. Belphegor tak pernah menyangka akan melihat dua makhluk hampir sejenis saling bertarung. Mukuro menyeret si pirang menjauh sebelum mereka menjadi korban. Tsuna mencoba terbang namun salah satu kakinya berhasil digigit. Kesakitan, mutan singa itu masih mencoba membanting penyerangnya ke tanah. Kaki Tsuna berubah menjadi cakar Elang, dari atas disambarnya kembali tubuh harimau yang baru saja dijatuhkannya.

.

Harimau itu mengaum kesakitan saat cakar elang menembus punggungnya, hal mengejutkan lain terjadi, tubuh harimau itu memanjang, berubah hitam seperti ular sehingga cakar Tsuna tak lagi bisa mencengkramnya. Ular itu merambat naik ke tubuh sang mutan singa, melilit dan mengigit leher musuhnya. Antara kesakitan dan panik, Tsuna terjatuh menghujam bumi.

.

"Aku tak suka jika begini tapi..." Mukuro mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Cepat angkat..."

[Ya?]

"Bisa kau datang? Ini mendesak, Tsuna takkan bisa menanganinya sendiri!"

[...baiklah...beri kami waktu 5 menit untuk ke sana.]

"Terserah, pokoknya cepat!"

"Siapa?" Belphegor melirik Mukuro yang tak biasanya berwajah tegang.

"Bantuan tambahan."

.

Tak sempat bertanya, suara melengking kesakitan membuat keduanya terkejut. Salah satu sayap Tsuna robek, patah digigit oleh Harimau putih. Meski terluka, mutan muda itu tetap mencoba mencari celah menggigit leher musuhnya agar bisa mengambil kendali. Tanpa menunggu Belphegor mengeluarkan lusinan pisaunya untuk menyelamatkan Tsuna. Dia tak bisa lagi bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dan bengong melihat salah satu temannya bertarung sendiri. Mukuro menggunakan flamenya untuk mengecoh Harimau itu dengan berbagai jurus ilusi seperti pilar lava, hujan es, tanah retak, pedang angin untuk sekedar menjauhkan makhluk itu dari Tsuna dan mengulur waktu hingga bantuan datang.

.

Satu hal kembali ada di luar prediksi mereka, makhluk itu ternyata tak mudah terkecoh oleh ilusi. Makhluk itu bukan hanya pandai, dia bisa melakukan gerakan yang bahkan hewan terlatih pun tak mungkin bisa lakukan. Mutan itu...Mukuro yakin Harimau itu adalah mutan tipe sempurna yang artinya makhluk itu adalah manusia.

.

"Kau manusia kan?!" teriak Mukuro "Kami bukan musuhmu jadi tolong berhenti menyerang dan ikut kami baik-baik!"

"Kau gila mengajak makhluk buas bicara!" tukas Belphegor kesal juga karena semua pisaunya tak bisa menancap di tubuh makluk itu.

"Grr...h...pembohong..." mutan itu menggeram.

"Heh, dia bicara!"

"Tutup mulutmu bocah!"

"Hei, pangeran bukan bocah!"

"SEMUA MANUSIA HANYA PEMBOHONG!"

"TIDAK SEMUA!"

.

Tsuna yang telah kembali ke wujud manusia berdiri dengan susah payah. Darah mengalir dari berbagai luka di tubuhnya, Belphegor dan Mukuro berlari menghampirinya sebelum sang brunette kembali kehilangan keseimbangan.

.

"Ikutlah denganku..." pinta Tsuna.

"Grrh..." makhluk itu menggeram,kembali bersiap menyerang.

"Tunggu, aku i-"

"MENJAUH KAU DARI KEPONAKANKU!"

.

Sebuah tembakan cahaya datang dari dalam hutan, lurus mengincar harimau putih yang tadinya akan menyerang. Disaat terakhir makhluk itu berhasil menghindar sehingga tembakan tadi hanya menyerempet paha belakang bagian dalamnya, sedang dari atas Gokudera menembakkan panahnya yang membuat semacam kurungan yang dialiri oleh storm flame berwarna merah. Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang keluar dari hutan.

.

"Paman Ricardo!" Tsuna tak percaya pamannya yang sangat anti ada di luar AP selain untuk urusan kerja kini ada untuk menolongnya.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera mendarat di depan ketiga rekannya, segera mengeluarkan salah satu cincin tengkorak yang bisa mengeluarkan sun flame untuk menyembuhkan Tsuna.

"Kau bisa tahan?" Ricardo nyaris tak bisa bernafas melihat keadaan Tsuna yang lumayan parah. Tsuna adalah mutan peringkat G, yang terbaik dari sekian ribu mutan dan terlatih sejak kecil namun bisa dibuat babak belur oleh Mutan biasa? Ricardo berbalik menatap Harimau yang tadinya begitu buas kini malah menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Akan kubunuh."

"Paman jangan! Dia mutan sempurna!"

"Tak ada ampun bagi makhluk yang telah-"

"Ayah?" keempat remaja dan satu orang dewasa itu tertegun. Harimau putih itu perlahan kembali ke wujud manusia, menyisakan seorang remaja raven yang usianya mungkin 17-18 tahun dengan tubuh penuh bekas luka. "Kau kah itu...ayah?" Laki-laki itu menghampiri remaja yang kini terduduk lemas dalam kurungan yang dialiri storm flame.

"...kau..." Ricardo bersumpah, sudah lewat 12 tahun sejak terakhir kali dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya 'ayah'. Sekian lama setelah dia menceraikan istrinya dan perempuan itu kabur membawa anaknya.

"Ayah..."

"Xan...xus?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : eng, ing, eng!*disambitbatuamareader*

Aw...updatenya kelamaan yah?

Reader : IYA!

Rin : HIIIEEEE! Maaf, nie aja dah nyuri waktu buat nulis! Ampuuunnnn! Yang penting dah update kan?

Ziho : Mending master tidur gih, dah badan anget, abis mimisan kok malah getik fic...

Dah, jangan perdulikan author bego ini, silakan baca dan mohon review ajah! Kalo ada kesalahan atau kejanggalan silakan di protes atau tanya lewat PM atau sampaikan lewat review juga boleh!


End file.
